ninjagocharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Zane
Zane Julien Zane Julien is one of the major protagonists in Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. He is the White Ninja of Ice, a stoic man with no knowledge of his origins. In the episode Tick Tock, it is revealed that he is a robot, referred to as a "Nindroid" (a compound word combining “ninja” and “android”). He was made by Dr. Julien to protect those who can't protect themselves. He was chosen to protect the Green Ninjalong with the other three Ninja. Not long after the Nindroid conflict, Zane was resurrected at his funeral as the Titanium Ninja to honor his victory over the Golden Master, though the cost for that was his life. In spite of Zane being destroyed, he mysteriously rebuilt himself though was captured by Ronin as hired by Chen to manipulate the Ninja into the Tournament of Elements. Appearance Usually seen in white clothing, Zane has a light blond, tall flattop haircut. He has a control panel in his chest which he can open up, containing switches for Vision, Audio, Voice, Power, Memory, and Humor — he also has a set of switches in his arm. In Season 3, his power source is found in his chest. Personality Zane is the most reserved and serious of the Ninja. He has little understanding of humor or even basic social conventions (as seen when he walked into the bathroom, despite Cole being on the toilet). He also has a very strong bond with Sensei Wu, being the most polite and respectful towards him. The other Ninja are occasionally wary of his strange habits, but they quickly learn to accept him for it regardless. Zane was melancholy over his inability to remember his parentage or where he came from. He eventually accepted that the Ninja were his family and that their home was his home as well, but he never truly gave up on finding details of his past. Upon learning his origins, he was briefly struck by shock and depression, only to overcome his feelings and accept his robotic nature when he restored his memories. When he eventually reunited with his father/creator, Dr. Julien, he readily accepted him as his father. Weapons and Abilities Zane's affinity for Ice (Cryokinesis) allows him to freeze objects to varying degrees and perform a chilly Spinjitzu attack. He generally prefers Shurikens in battle, especially the Shurikens of Ice. He has also wielded a katana, a spear, and a flail at times, and eventually gains an Elemental Blade that channels his Ice powers. Zane also gets access to the Titanium Dragon, an ability that can only be conquered when he faces his fears and doubts. As a Nindroid, Zane has increased stamina and durability compared to his organic comrades. He can also store data and calculate courses of action through a panel on his wrist. He also has a strong bond with the Falcon, and eventually learns to see through its eyes for scouting areas or compensating for when his own eyes are unusable Notes * He was the first one to reach his True Potential. * Zane has a sixth sense, which has manifested in clairvoyance and an uncanny ability to sense what others cannot. He also was able to communicate with the Falcon and detect its presence, though this may be related to their similar origins. * He is the only NRG Ninja released at a later date than the rest of the set. * Zane appears to have a fear of living food, as shown in "All of Nothing." * He was the first and only ninja to use his True Potential after the events of the Great Devourer, using it to defeat the Overlord. * After his supposed death, Zane came back as the Titanium Ninja. This is what Cyrus Borg referred to him as at his funeral, and how he was represented in the memorial statue made by the inventor. * At Zane's funeral Cyrus said that he was a perfect balance between Humans and Technology. * It's currently unclear how Zane can technically be a descendent of an Elemental Master, despite being a robot. It may have something to do with that Zane being special because of his power source or perhaps Dr. Julien is a descent of the Elemental Master and since Zane is technically his son, he is considered to be one as well. * Zane is the only Ninja in Shadow of Ronin, who does not change his Ninja attire when he obtains his Obsidian Weapon. * His elemental symbol is Kanji for "mountain". * He is the only ninja to use Spinjitzu after he learned Airjitzu (He used Spinjitzu in Grave Danger). * He is the only ninja out of the original four to not appear in every episode. (he did not appear in Only One Can Remain) Suits Normal Ninja Suit Year: 2011 First Appearance (TV): Way of the Ninja Latest Appearance (TV): The Golden Weapon Weapon: Silver Shurikens Zane's normal ninja suit is a black colored suit. He makes his first appearance with his suit in the end the episode, "Way of the Ninja". Trainee Year: 2011, 2012 First Appearance (TV): The Golden Weapon Latest Appearance (TV): The Corridor of Elders Weapon: Shurikens of Ice Zane's Trainee suit is a white colored ninja suit with a karate white belt and a rope with a dragon badge. Events Home Every ninja thinks he's weird. Zane discovers a Falcon and make it as his friend. After the monastery was destroy by the Hypnobrai, he discovers a bounty that will make it their home. Can of Worms Zane's suit turns pink. Tick Tock Zane discovers he and the falcon are robots. So Zane is a Nindroid. He discovers his father was Dr. Julien. The Last Voyage When the Bounty is down, Zane and the others found a prison and when they knocked the door it was Dr. Julien who opened the door. Blackout Zane gives half of his heart to the powered down P.I.X.A.L.. The Titanium Ninja Zane made an ultimate sacrifice by defeating the Overlord (The Golden Master) and became "The Titanium Ninja". Category:Templates Category:Heroes Category:Ninja Category:Characters Category:Rebooted Category:2014 Category:Major Characters Category:Nindroids Category:Featured 2014